1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixation device used to facilitate reduction and repair of a fractured bone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bone plate for creating a mechanically stronger connection between the bone plate and portions of a fractured humerus including the proximal humerus and the humeral shaft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bone plate configured to provide optimal angles for bone screws received therethrough to decrease the incidence of penetration of the bone screws through the articular surface of the humeral head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current state of the art in surgical fracture fixation of the proximal humerus requires the application of a bone plate to the greater tuberosity of the proximal humerus. To attach the bone plate to the proximal humerus, bone screws (threadably or non-threadably engaging the bone plate) are inserted through the bone plate into the proximal humerus. In attaching the bone plate to the proximal humerus, the bone screws are ultimately received under the surface of the humeral head.
The bone screws used to attach the bone plate to the proximal humerus will likely be disposed at a significantly perpendicular angle with respect to the articular surface of the humeral head. This attachment orientation provides insufficient mechanical strength to maintain rigid attachment of the bone plate to the proximal humerus when subjected to joint reaction forces. As such, there remains a significant incidence of loss of fracture reduction and fracture fixation. In order to maximize stability of the connection, it is necessary to utilize long bone screws, so as to maximize the purchase thereof. However, given the significantly perpendicular angle of the bone screws relative to the articular surface, if there is any collapse or subsidence of the humeral head relative to the bone plate, the tips of the bone screws will penetrate the articular surface. Accordingly, there also remains a significant incidence of joint penetration.
Therefore, there is a need for a fixation device and method of use associated therewith that provides more optimal screw angles with respect to the articular surface of the humeral head and a mechanically stronger connection between the bone plate and the humerus. Such a fixation device can insure that bone screws are disposed at varying angles that are more tangential to the articular surface to prevent loss of fracture fixation and fracture reduction, and/or prevent penetration of the bone screws through the articular surface of the humeral head.